Rivais
by Hi-chan
Summary: Uma aposta para Draco provar que Harry Potter nada significava em sua vida. Uma aposta que vai acabar provando mais do que ele ou Harry esperavam... HPDM Slash HIATUS
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são tão completamente _não_ meus! Se fosse o primeiro beijo do Harry com certeza não teria sido com aquela tripa seca, ah não tinha mesmo ;.;

"Honestamente, Draco,_ presta atenção!_"

Ele distraidamente desviou os olhos cinzentos para o rosto aborrecido ao seu lado, não parecendo estar realmente preocupado com olhar ameaçador que a garota de cabelos negros lhe lançava.

Pansy olhou na direção em que o olhar dele estivera há pouco tempo, e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma cabeleira negra revolta e olhos verdes. "Claro, eu deveria ter imaginado!" Ela suspirou " Como se sua vida girasse em volta de outra pessoa!"

Ao ouvir isso, o loiro fez um barulhinho de indignação "Com licença? Minha vida _não_ gira em torno de ninguém! Principalmente de-" Ele fez uma careta "-Harry Potter!"

Ela sorriu com ar de superioridade que serviu muito bem ao seu propósito de irritar Draco profundamente. "Olha que você falando sério desse jeito até conseguiria convencer alguém que estivesse muito distraído!"

Draco apontou para seus dois 'guarda-costas' que estavam comendo ruidosamente nas cadeiras a sua frente. "Está vendo esses dois? Eles mordem. E são amestrados. Você não vai querer que um comando meu arruíne essas suas vestes novinhas vindas especialmente de Milhão, vai?"

A garota riu, sem se sentir realmente ameaçada. Sabia que o passatempo preferido do loiro era ameaçar os outros com as duas paredes que costumavam segui-lo por toda parte. "Milão, querido, Milão. Mas se o que eu digo não é verdade, você faria o favor de explicar exatamente porque estava olhando para Potter intensamente agora?"

Ele a olhou como se ela fosse louca "Por um acaso você já notou o tamanho daquela cabeça? É um capacete enorme de cabelo nojentamente bagunçado! É culpa minha se a cabeça superdesenvolvida de Potter fica no caminho da minha visão?"

Pansy o olhou como se não acreditasse por um instante nas razões dele, e realmente não acreditava mesmo. "Certo, Draco, vamos jogar de acordo com o seu jogo. Você _nunca _gastou preciosos minutos do seu tempo com Harry Potter, a sua vida inteira! _Nunca_ perdeu seu tempo arrumando maneiras de inferniza-lo e irrita-lo, e, Merlin proíba, nós _nunca_ ouvimos você reclamar dele uma vez sequer!"

Ele não respondeu, apenas a encarando com os olhos estreitos. Ela deu de ombros sorrindo de lado. "Seu passado te condena, _baby_."

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntou Blaise Zabini que estava sentado do outro lado de Pansy, e havia acabado de notar a maneira com que os dois se encaravam.

"Draco está me dizendo o quanto a vida dele **não** gira em torno de Harry Potter." Ela respondeu jogando uma mecha do curto cabelo para trás.

Blaise baixou a cabeça para o seu prato e riu baixo, o que lhe rendou um olhar horrorizado de Draco. "Você também, Zabini?"

Ele olhou para o loiro tentando segurar o riso "Sinto muito, Draco, mas... cara, você praticamente vive por causa dele!"

Isso resultou numa expressão e exclamação tão indignadas de Draco, que até Crabbe e Goyle param de comer para olhar estupidamente para os três que conversavam, se perguntando se deveriam fazer algo. "O que é isso? Por acaso o ar que eu respiro se constitui de Harry Potter? Eu posso, muito bem obrigado, viver a minha vida longa e tranqüilamente _sem_ nenhum Harry Potter nela! O mundo ficaria muito mais colorido, eu diria!"

Blaise e Pansy se entreolharam e Draco quase rosnou de irritação. "Certo! Está bem, então, o que vocês querem que eu faça para provar que a privada de Dobby tem mais importância na minha vida do que Potter?"

"Por favor, Draco, estamos comendo" Blaise reclamou torcendo o nariz "Devo informa-lo que a privada de Dobby é um assunto que nunca deveria ser mencionado em qualquer situação, para a sobrevivência mental de todos os presentes!"

"Zabini…"

"Certo, não precisa me olhar assim!" O moreno disse levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. "O que me diz de uma aposta?"

"Aposta?" Draco estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

"Excelente idéia, Blaise!" Pansy exclamou excitada. "Um semestre, Draco. Se você for capaz de ignorar por completo a existência de Potter por um semestre inteiro, vai convencer a mim, Blaise e qualquer outro que tinha certeza da sua dependência física de Potter, de que você realmente é só um cara que se concentra demais em qualquer atividade. Mesmo que essa atividade seja infernizar a vida alheia."

Escolhendo ignorar a última parte da fala de Pansy, Draco cruzou os braços e olhou os dois com o queixo empinado "E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Sua dignidade de volta?" Blaise e Pansy riram, mas um olhar de Draco os convenceu de que aquilo não era bem o que ele queria ouvir "Bom, eu não quero nada em específico… agora" Blaise sorriu maliciosamente "Que tal deixarmos assim, se ganhar você vai poder pedir o que quiser de mim. Qualquer coisa mesmo, desde um sapo de chocolate até me mandar ajoelhar em frente a Weasley e proclamar lealdade eterna." Ele estremeceu.

Draco teve uma imagem repentina de Ron Weasley sentado num trono de madeira podre, com uma coroa de latão na cabeça e um manto de segunda mão esfiapado, segurando uma corda que ia terminar numa coleira ao redor do pescoço de Blaise, que estava sentado aos pés cobertos com botinas velhas do ruivo, lustrando-as. Sim… poderia ser divertido…

"Porém…" Ele foi trazido de volta da sua fantasia pela voz de Blaise "Se você perder… O contrário também será válido."

O loiro ponderou. Apostas sonserinas poderiam ser muito perigosas, principalmente uma como essa onde os limites pareciam simplesmente não existir. Ainda assim, quanto maior o perigo, mais divertido ele sabia que seria. Desde que não envolvesse de alguma maneira a sua vida ficando em perigo, é claro.

"Está certo" Ele estendeu seu braço para apertar a mão do outro.

Draco não perdeu o sorriso pervertido que Blaise lhe lançou quando suas mãos se fecharam.

**Author's nonsense:** Essa foi a primeira vez que eu soube o que é ser atacada por uma fic. Ela veio, e sem dó ou consideração, fez-se existir. Para aqueles que estão se perguntando porque diabos eu não estou atualizando _Cruel Serenade_ ao invés de ficar brincando com isso aqui, eu só posso dizer que a culpa não foi minha -.-" Esta história aparentemente tem vida e vontade própria. Na realidade eu nem sei ao certo o que vou fazer com ela e nem tenho mais de cinco capítulos pronto e esperando para serem digitados como eu normalmente tenho.

Eu escrevi isso aqui diretamente no computador, for crying out loud! Eu _nunca _faço isso!

Basicamente: Se vocês acham que Cruel Serenade demora para sair, esperem para ver estes capítulos XD Mas vão sair, eventualmente…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu.

Tinha alguma coisa errada, ele podia praticamente sentir. Era como se faltasse algo, como se alguma coisa estivesse fora do lugar. E o mais estranho é que tudo estava na mais santa normalidade. Na verdade, ele só foi entender o que era, naquele mesmo dia, mais à tarde.

Harry estava a quatro dias do jogo de Quadribol contra a Slytherin, e como sempre precisava andar um pouco mais cauteloso pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Não que ele já não andasse cauteloso nos últimos tempos, mas torcedores fanáticos de uma casa rival têm o efeito de aumentar a tensão. Porém já havia um tempo que ele estava sentindo que _alguma coisa_ estava diferente, por mais que nada estivesse.

Slytherins de todos os anos passavam por ele e pelos seus companheiros de time mandando **o** olhar. **Aquele** olhar reservado apenas para os que se atrevem a serem capazes de chutar suas bundas puro-sangue em qualquer tipo de atividade. **O **olhar.

Piadas já gastas e sem a menor graça eram jogadas contra ele o tempo todo, de alguma maneira, talvez, tentando abalar o seu moral. Claro que a aquela altura, Harry já estava imune a esse tipo de gracinhas e provocações baratas. Dificilmente alguém conseguia realmente tira-lo do sério.

A não ser talvez…

"A classe está dispensada." Snape anunciou à turma como se estivesse fazendo um favor a todos. E de certa forma, estava. "Deixem suas amostras em cima da minha mesa antes de saírem. E, Longbottom, tente não arruinar metade da sua poção na próxima aula. Granger não poderá ajuda-lo para sempre."

Harry rilhou os dentes enquanto Neville gaguejava incoerências e entregava sua amostra, trêmulo. Snape era um imbecil, e Harry tinha mais do que motivos para odiá-lo. Mas não queria ter de pensar naquilo no momento. Nem nunca na verdade.

Ele entregou sua amostra mantendo a expressão o mais neutra possível. Por sorte Snape não fez nada além de lhe mandar _o_ olhar. Esse era outro olhar, o de desprezo que Snape tinha reservado para ele e dizia "Cria de Potter.Hunf!". Era seu olhar mais lúcido, pois quando ele estava realmente com raiva, o olhar se transformava para "Não importa quem você queira enganar, eu _sei_ que é você disfarçado, James Potter seu bastardo!"

Maluco.

"Graças!" Ron exclamou ao saírem da sala de Poções junto com a massa de alunos "Eu não sei como Snape tem a habilidade de tornar cada aula pior que a outra!"

"Todos tem uma habilidade especial" Hermione respondeu distraída, lutando com a sua mochila, que parecia ter ganhado peso e tamanho de repente.

"Mione… O que é que tem nessa mochila?"

"Alguns livros... Para aquele trabalho enorme que Flitwick nos passou. Passei hoje de manhã na biblioteca para pega-los… Apesar de que agora estou achando que foi uma idéia infeliz… deveria ter feito isso mais tarde, para não precisar ficar carregando esse peso a manhã inteira."

"Também acho." O ruivo disse levantando uma sobrancelha e ela suspirou. "De qualquer forma, na hora do almoço eu deixo esse excesso de peso no dormitório…"

Hermione mal terminou de dizer isso, um barulho seco anunciou que sua mochila tinha acabado de rasgar, espalhando todo o conteúdo pelo chão, bem na frente de um Ron que certamente não esperava aquilo. Não esperava mesmo. Por isso tropeçou com toda a graciosidade de um rapaz de dezesseis anos e um metro e oitenta.

Ou seja: se estabacou de cara no chão (ainda que houvesse tentado por as mãos na frente), como uma tábua caindo. Bem ridículo. No corredor repleto de alunos saindo das aulas. E slytherins, muitos slytherins vendo a chance que pediram a Salazar para desmoralizar o goleiro do time que estariam enfrentando em breve. O circo estava armado.

Harry pode ver a cabeça loira de Draco Malfoy se precipitando(parece que ele está indo a frente do grupo, andando.) entre um grupinho de alunos de uniforme verde, que já estavam se acabando de rir, o loiro com uma expressão de quem estava fazendo muito esforço para não imitá-los. Ele levou um segundo estranhando aquilo antes de ajudar o amigo a se levantar.

"Minha nossa, Weasley!" Pansy Parkinson exclamou, a voz um pouco mais fina pelo esforço de não rir enquanto falava " Quando achávamos que o ano passado já havia sido o suficiente, você encontra outras maneiras de cruzar as barreiras do patético!"

Hermione olhou para a garota com desprezo. A morena apenas pôs as mãos na cintura. "O que é sangue-ruim? Não venha me encarar com esse focinho feio."

Harry e Ron,que estava com uma mão no nariz dolorido, partiram imediatamente para a defesa da amiga. "Sai fora, Parkinson!" Harry exclamou "Volta para esse povinho da sua laia."

"E dão bama a Herbioni desse nobe!" Ron disse raivoso dando um passo para frente, conseguindo até parecer ameaçador, dada a situação.

"Saia fora você Potter." Blaise Zabini se intrometeu na história. "E você, Weasley, para trás. Ou é grosseiro o suficiente para ameaçar uma mulher?"

Ron apertou os olhos "_Isso_ daí dão é uba bulher."

"Como _é_ que _é_!" Pansy quase gritou, indignada. Não é sábio duvidar da feminilidade alheia.

O ruivo hesitou um pouco, tendo sua mãe e irmã e ainda Hermione como exemplo, havia aprendido a temer as mulheres enfurecidas. Mas não poderia mais recuar. E a amiga veio ao seu resgate. "Cuidado você também, Parkinson. Somos monitores, não podemos ficar brigando nos corredores." Talvez nem tanto ao resgate, mas a intenção foi boa do mesmo jeito.

"Ai, estou morrendo de medo, Granger." A garota olhou a griffyndor com um olhar de superioridade. "Exatamente por ser monitora é que eu posso me safar com facilidade."

Isso pareceu indignar Hermione muito mais do que o xingamento de antes. Mas antes que ela pudesse revidar, a voz de Harry se fez ouvir, cansada: "Esqueça Mione. Vamos levar Ron para a Enfermaria."

A garota apertou os lábios de uma maneira muito parecida com MacGonagall, mas assentiu sem dizer nada. Blaise e Pansy não pareciam estar com essa disposição "Oh, ainda está vivo, Potter? Estranhei não ouvir demais a sua voz chata nessa discussão, como sempre." O garoto disse com desdém.

Ele não fazia idéia da _preguiça_ que Harry estava de ter de lidar com eles. Já estava começando a ficar repetitivo. "Eu também estranhei você ainda estar vivo, Zabini, quando é de conhecimento geral que o mundo seria um lugar mais feliz sem você e seus comentários cretinos."

Enquanto os griffyndors presentes riam, o outro moreno o encarou com raiva pouco contida no olhar, que contrastava de frente com o olhar desinteressado de Harry. Quando ele ia responder alguma coisa, certamente carregada de veneno, uma outra voz muito mais controlada o interrompeu. "Por que não vamos embora de uma vez? Não acho que nenhum desse griffyndors valha levar uma das longas e extenuantes broncas de MacGonagall."

Para o espanto de muito, especialmente de Harry, a voz pertencia a Draco Malfoy, que havia se mantido, de maneira pouco comum, calado durante a briga toda. "Qualquer um destes griffyndors vale muito mais que a sombra de todos vocês slytherins juntos." O Garoto-que-sobreviveu rebateu com raiva.

Ele viu o olhar de prata se estreitar perigosamente, e o rosto branco empalidecer um pouco mais de raiva. A boca clara mexia-se de uma maneira que parecia que as palavras estavam lutando para sair de l�, mas sendo forçosamente mantidas onde estavam. Dessa vez Harry levou mais de um segundo para estranhar o comportamento pouco usual do loiro.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou longamente, como se estivesse contando até dez para se acalmar. Quando ele reabriu seus poços prateados, parecia ter recobrado o controle. "Eu me recuso a ficar perdendo meu tempo com você... com _vocês_" Ele se corrigiu "Vamos embora daqui." E partiu de maneira pomposa, girando nos calcanhares, andando com passos largos e decididos pelos corredores, Crabbe e Goyle em seu encalço. Os outros slytherins também o seguiram rapidamente, mandando um último olhar feio para os que ficavam para trás.

"Babacas." Ron cuspiu.

Acabado o "circo" todos no corredor começaram a se dispersar, Hermione rapidamente juntando suas coisas e indo com Ron até a Enfermaria, falando sem parar sobre 'irresponsabilidades', 'abuso do poder' e 'ignorância'.

Harry ficou para trás, sentindo a adrenalina que havia invadido seu sangue, sem que ele percebesse, se esvair aos poucos. Era algo semelhante à sensação que se tem quando assistimos a um filme de suspense e ficamos esperando por aquela cena em que você tem certeza de que alguém vai aparecer detrás daquela porta entreaberta, mas no final nada acontece. Quase como… decepção.

E foi então que alguma coisa clicou na sua mente, e ele finalmente entendeu o que estava de errado nos últimos dias.

Desde o primeiro ano sempre houvera aquela voz que se fazia ouvir acima de todas a provocações, aquele quem geralmente _começava _os insultos, a presença irritantemente onipresente que parecia saber o exato momento de estar por perto para presenciar as cenas mais ridículas e humilhantes, e, se não o fazia, ficava sabendo mais rápido que qualquer outro do que havia acontecido e surgia com uma maneira de tira-lo do sério em questão de horas. A voz que havia sumido nesses dias em que Harry sentira algo de diferente, as provocações que faziam seu sangue ferver que também haviam sumido.

Draco Malfoy o estava ignorando.

_Draco. Malfoy._

Era tão surreal que parecia uma piada. Mas não tinha erro, quando ele repassava os últimos dias na sua cabeça, ele percebia que estava sendo completamente ignorado pelo rival. Malfoy nunca perderia a chance de competir com ele verbalmente antes de um jogo, como sempre fez nos últimos… o que? _cinco _anos?

Isso era uma novidade boa, na verdade eram suas preces de muito tempo sendo atendidas. Uma coisa de agradável nesse mar de desgraças, por mais fútil que fosse.

Harry só não entendia porque, apesar de saber disso tudo, ele não conseguia se livrar desse sentimento de estranheza.

**Author's nonsense:** E assim o segundo capítulo se fez! Eu sei que disse que iria demorar, e não parece mas demorou. Eu levei não sei quantos meses para começar este aqui depois de terminar o primeiro. Mas por inteligência minha, e problemas no computador, eu não postei o primeiro quando devia XD E também porque eu não tinha muita certeza do que iria fazer com _isto_ aqui… Mas agora eu já tenho uma idéia mais ou menos formada de como prosseguir.

O que não significa que as atualizações serão rápidas X3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Está vendo aqueles personagens ali que estão rendendo milhões pra Dona J.K? Pois é, eles não são meus -.-" Estou apenas pegando emprestado.

**Author's nonsense:** Um pouco da vida pessoal e pensamentos internos do meu loirinho X3

"Sabe, Draco… Eu estou orgulhosa!" Pansy disse quase sinceramente. Ele apenas a olhou, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Sério, você lidou muito bem com a situação! Depois de ignorar Potter por alguns dias, e logo na semana de um jogo, quando finalmente o confronta cara-a-cara consegue sair sem um xingamento ou provocação... Impressionante!"

"Ah… Eu já não diria tanto… Na verdade, eu poderia até considerar a aposta terminada…"

"Nem vem que não tem, Zabini." Draco estreitou os olhos para ele. "Qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito lá foi cuidadosamente direcionada a todos os griffyndors e não a Harry Potter em particular."

"Também acho!" Pansy acrescentou.

"Calada, mulher. Você só não quer ver essa aposta acabar agora!" Blaise a olhou, divertido.

"Claro que não! Mal tive tempo de me divertir!"

"Que bom que vocês estão se divertindo!" Draco disse mal-humorado. "É minha honra que está em jogo, sabiam?"

"Aimeudeus, coitado!" Pansy levou as mãos ao rosto, parecendo genuinamente preocupada. Pelo menos para aqueles que não a conheciam. "Por que não disse antes? Devemos todos fazer vigília pela honra ameaçada de Draco Malfoy!"

"Amém." Blaise terminou solenemente.

"A. Há. Há." O loiro disse sarcasticamente. "É adorável a maneira como vocês resolveram me zoar ultimamente. Eu gostaria de saber se há um motivo ou eu simplesmente sou tão maravilhosa fonte de diversão."

"Você está irresistivelmente irritadiço, Draco." O moreno sorriu. " Acho que essa aposta vai fazer mal a sua sanidade mental."

"Como é que vai descontar o estresse sem Harry Potter para atormentar?" Pansy acrescentou.

"Ah, me poupem!" O loiro deixou-os para trás, irritado.

"Que foi que fizemos?" Blaise perguntou inocentemente.

--

De certa forma, Draco ponderou que os dois estavam certos. Afinal, Potter _era_ uma fonte onde descontar as frustrações. As notas estavam caindo? Irrite Potter. Seus pais estavam enchendo muito a paciência? Irrite Potter. O mundo em geral estava irritando? Bom, irrite Potter também. E Draco nunca pôde acusá-lo de não responder a altura. Sempre com uma resposta, um contra-ataque pronto, um _confronto_.

E o que era a vida sem um bom confronto? Draco não sabia, nunca soube. Sua vida se passou confrontando as pessoas ao seu redor, confrontando seu pai, sua mãe, professores… Era praticamente pré-requisito para que qualquer pessoa ganhasse seu respeito, ele deveria confrontá-la direta ou indiretamente.

Havia sido assim com seu próprio pai. Diferente do que todos acreditavam, Draco havia confrontado a figura imponente de Lucius Malfoy. Confrontar não significa vencer, é claro. Mas aquela batalha que ele travava com o pai era um mar de contradições. Lucius queria que ele fosse perfeito, um _Malfoy_, que superasse a todas as expectativas. E isso é claro, ele achava que Draco só conseguiria seguindo suas ordens. Ao mesmo tempo em que se Draco fosse apenas um bonequinho em suas mãos, também não seria suficiente. Que tipo de força de caráter tem uma marionete? Ele queria que o filho reagisse, e ao mesmo tempo não toleraria tal coisa.

E o que Draco fazia? Ele reagia e ele não reagia.

Ele não reagia da maneira que todos viam, seguindo os passos do pai, dizendo as mesmas palavras, acreditando nos mesmos ideais, seguindo tolamente o caminho que o dedo longo e pálido de Lucius apontava.

Ele reagia da maneira mais sutil possível, sutil como sua personalidade (por mais que muitos discordem). Quando Lucius olhava dentro daqueles orbes acinzentadas ele não via nada, absolutamente nada. Respeito, medo, raiva, amor… Não havia nada lá para ele. As palavras que Draco tinha para dirigir a ele eram tão vazias como um buraco negro, praticamente dormentes. Draco havia reprimido qualquer tipo de emoção dentro de si tão fortemente, que ele já havia chegado a ponto de acreditar que ele mesmo estava dormente, insensível. Nem mesmo a prisão do pai no ano anterior foi capaz de despertar algum sentimento nele, não importando o que ele fazia com que os outros acreditassem.

A sua mãe, infelizmente, sofria do mesmo tratamento. Ela não havia feito nada para reprimi-lo, mas também nunca havia feito nada para impedir a lenta e dolorosa atrofia da sua personalidade. Mas ela era uma boa memória. Draco lembrava de noites, quando ele era pequeno demais para entender que nunca poderia ser o que quisesse, em que ela sentava na beira da sua grande cama, sempre grande demais para ele, e ouvia toda e qualquer história boba que ele tivesse para contar, sobre o que tinha feito ou queria fazer, até ficar tarde demais para ele continuar acordado, quando ela ordenava gentilmente que fosse dormir e partia do quarto. Nunca houve esse tipo de baboseira que as pessoas tanto falam, como beijos de boa noite, e na verdade Draco não achava que esse tipo de demonstração de afeto iria agradá-lo. Desde cedo ele nunca gostou muito de invasões ao seu espaço pessoal.

E ele a enfrentava assim também. Sabia que isso era o que mais machucava a mãe, mas não tinha nenhum afeto para oferecer a ela. Respeitava-a pela boa memória que ela era, mas não achava que conseguiria passar disso, não achava sequer que _sabia_ como era sentir mais que isso.

E de repente lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy, o garoto que passou a vida inteira confrontando tudo e todos que se aproximavam, sem um confronto. Ele não sabia mais como era viver sem que tivesse uma fonte constante de confronto. Sim, ele convivia com os amigos sem precisar confrontá-los o tempo todo, mas isso era porque ele sabia que sempre teria o pai e a mãe em casa e... Potter... em Hogwarts para suprir sua necessidade de enfrentar.

Porque (ele iria dançar pelado no salão comunal Huffle-Puff antes de admitir isso em voz alta para qualquer um) Draco não acreditava que houvesse alguma outra alma viva, ou morta, naquele colégio que fosse capaz de lhe oferecer um confronto à altura. Nem mesmo Weasley, a quem ele gostava tanto de provocar. Weasley era uma distração, um brinquedo. Como quando você fica balançando um novelo de lã na frente de um gato, você sabe que não importa quantas vezes você balance o mesmo novelo na frente do gato, ele sempre vai tentar agarrá-lo repetidamente, e você fica se divertindo com a estupidez dele.

Potter era diferente. Potter conseguia atingi-lo em locais que às vezes nem mesmo ele sabia que estavam suscetíveis. Às vezes eles só se tornavam suscetíveis porque era _Potter _quem havia cutucado. E os comentários dele nunca podiam ser ignorados, assim como ele sabia que os seus nunca eram também. Era uma questão de vencer, de se sobressair. Os que estavam ao redor muitas vezes tornavam-se nada mais que vozes de fundo, sem importância ou sem serem ouvidas. A discussão era apenas deles dois, a atenção de um focalizada apenas no outro, os olhos brilhando cheios de emoções nuas e cruas, transformadas em palavras e cuspidas nas faces um do outro. Por vezes a tensão entre os dois era tão grande que havia a necessidade de tornar a coisa física, antes que alguma coisa dentro deles explodisse. E Draco sabia que tudo isso era recíproco, ele podia sentir no ar, podia ler nos olhos dele. Porque nessa hora, quando nada mais tinha importância, o colégio, os pais, as frustrações, as tristezas, as dores, quando tudo se esvaia no ar com uma facilidade doentia, os dois eram iguais.

E Harry era mais que um confronto, era um _desafio._

Talvez Blaise estivesse mesmo certo, talvez aquela aposta fosse causar algum dano a sua sanidade mental. Ou talvez ela fosse mudar mais coisas do que ele gostaria, ou admitiria para si mesmo.

Ou pior ainda, talvez ela provasse mais do que ele poderia aceitar.

**Author's nonsense2: **Dude, alguém notou a evolução do Harry no conceito do Draco numa linha de raciocínio só? X3 Ele passou de fonte para descontar o estresse, para um confronto e finalmente para um desafio X3 Sometimes I love myself XD Agora, deveria ser um pecado ser tapado assim que nem o Draco, né? Duh, se toca dos próprios pensamentos, bobo XD

Realmente, o Blaise é o personagem mais sem importância mais usado nas fics XD O problemas é que não há personagens de estudantes da Slytherin suficientes em Harry Potter, então nós que amamos essa casa temos que apelar para um nomezinho qualquer que a JK, por acaso, colocou na Slytherin, porque ela precisava de alguém com o sobrenome começado com Z pra indicar que a seleção do primeiro ano havia terminado, no Pedra Filosofal. (Isso tudo foi só pra mostrar o quão _avulso _o Blaise é XD)

Eu escrevi isso num surto de criatividade, após uma insônia braba, às 6:00 da manhã -.-" Qualquer bobagem, por favor me perdoem.

Nossa, recebi esse capítulo de última hora o.o" Estou viajando amanhã, nem pensei que iria conseguir postá-lo antes :) Que lindo!


End file.
